A Pretty Wonderful Ghost
by Reya Wild
Summary: Suze feels pretty while watching one of her favorite movie. What happens when Jesse catches her right in the middle of the act? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **The Mediator Series and all its characters is owned by Meg Cabot. 'I Feel Pretty' is sung by Marni Nixon and is a property of West Side Story.

**Author's Notes: **I was listening to my West Side Story soundtrack and was struck by this song. I thought it would proved to be very useful in creating this cute one-shot. It's short, but I like it. The only thing I'm not really happy about is the way I characterized Jesse. I hope I kept him in character and he's actually believable. This is for all the West Side Story & Musical junkies out there. Enjoy! This is set Post-Haunted and Pre-Twilight.

**A Pretty Wonderful Ghost **

By Reya Wicked

Saturday night.

Carmel nightlife was alive with teenagers roaming the streets and doing as they pleased to their hearts content. The newest movies were playing in theaters, the latest parties were rumbling with the perfect dance music. There was no peace to be found. Parents would be sitting at home, minding their domestic lives, and worrying about what their children were up to. But they were teenagers, so what could you expect? They were bags of raging hormones and hormones were very strong especially on Saturday nights. So while everyone was out having fun and doing their own thing, where was I, Suze Simon?

I'll tell you where I was. I was at home, sulking in that lovely room of mine. Why, you might ask? I was grounded by my mother dearest. Grounded because I was doing a good deed and helping someone. Can you believe that? Okay, so maybe she didn't know I was doing a good deed and maybe she didn't I was helping ghost. To tell you the truth, if I wasn't me and I didn't know, I would've thought I was being some kind of hoodlum. I mean, I was sneaking out out of the house on a school night at two in the morning. Of course, I was trying to help a ghost move on which is usually the reason I'm sneaking out of the house. Except this ghost didn't want to be helped. Her name was Stephanie Martin, died just a week or two ago. She was a college student out partying with her friends when they decided to drink drive. Stephanie was the only one to die while the others walked away with just injuries and scratches. She was in suchpure denial about her death that she went psycho on me right there at the Mission. Property damage galore. I don't think Father D's too happy with my continuation of vandalizing the historical site, but it's not my fault. Really. Anyway it wasn't just me and the ghost though. Jesse was there too and so was dead girl's boyfriend, who, might I add, was a total sleazebag. Only she didn't realize until _after _her death. He was in the car with her that night and didn't even take a week to find a new girlfriend afterwards. Let me just say 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. I got to admit, us gals can be really scary when we want to be. Guess you can say girls are like the sea if you want to get poetic. Calm and docile one minute and then the next, we're a raging tsunami. _Especially_ when it's our time of the month. Thank God for Midol.

But I'm starting to get away from the story at hand.

Anyway, I was there at the Mission in the wee hours of the morning. I finally managed to get the ghost to move on and I was trying to catch my breath. The boyfriend wasn't hurt too badly. Just a scrape and a few bruises. The Mission, on the other hand, suffered the most. Father D definitely wouldn't be happy with me when he found out which would be long, I realized. Police sirens in the distance were screaming closer. It was a bad scene. A boy and girl beat up with the property around them badly destroyed. No doubt Sleepy would think it was another one of my gang rumbles or something.

Sleazy boyfriend attempted to explain the situation and came up with a good cover story that, for a moment, earned him a few brownie points from me. There was a gang that was going to jump me, but he valiantly came to my rescue and this was the result. It was kind of lame, but there was no other story that could explain the fantastic damage done. I wasn't happy about playing the distressed damsel. Not one bit. But what else could I do? I went with it. For awhile that night, my mom and Andy cut me some slack and gave me the parental concern.

"What if that nice boy hadn't arrived to save Susie?" My mom had said, her voice full of worry.

But after the initial sympathy wore off, they remembered that if I hadn't been out of the at strange hours of the morning, none of this wouldn't happen. I couldn't give them a good (or believable) reason why I snuck out and either way, they'd ground me which they did. I was grounded for the next two weeks. I couldn't go out on the weekends and technically they took away phone and television, but this was my second Saturday at home so they pitied me a bit and let me watch a movie.

I decided to pamper myself a little bit before I plopped down on my bed and vegged out. I took a long bubble bath which permeated my bathroom with the scent of jasmine. Just for the hell of it, I decided to shave too. There's nothing better than to feel luxurious and to have smooth, cactus-free feelinglegs. I gave myself an avocado facial along with the whole cucumber deal and afterwards, I did a manicure and pedicure for myself, coating my nails with a nice shade of fire engine red. To top it all off, I slid into my most comfortable pajama bottoms. You know, every girl has a pair. Mine were so soft and silky to touch. Of course they had hearts and pouty red lips all over them, but that was beside the point. They were still amazingly cush. There was a tank top to go with it that wasjust as cozy. My favorite thing about it was the fact that written on the front of said tank top in sparkly red letters was the simple demand 'Kiss Me, You Fool'. Hey, I can't resist them. They're cute.

So there I was sitting on my bed, indulged and in my comfiest pajamas. I sat with legs crossed and in my lap was a bowl of buttery popcorn. My eyes were completely focused on the screen as I watched my favorite movie in the whole wide world. Rita Moreno and George Chakiris along with the rest of the Sharks were singing the advantages and disadvantages of living in America. One of my favorite songs in the whole movie because it's such an amusing and lighthearted song.

Okay, yeah, I'm watching West Side Story and I adore it. Just because I kick ghost butt on a daily basis doesn't mean I don't have a soft side, you know. Back when I was living in New York, Gina and I would have our nights where we just stayed at home and hung out together. Most of the time when we stayed home, we'd have our movie marathons. I'd choose two movies and she'd choose two. Most of the time, I picked some pretty decent ones like Charlie's Angels or Kill Bill. Chick movies with girl power that we could totally agree on. But every now and then, I'd slip in West Side Story and when I did, Gina would always groan and whine.

"We've seen that movie a million times, Suze!" She'd complain with her lips pursed into a pout.

"So one more won't hurt then." I'd toss back flippantly.

There was one time when I huffily asked her what she had against the movie and she stared at me like I was crazy.

"Uh, how about the part where he dies in the end?" Gina replied like I was stupid or something. "Talk about depressing much?"

"This from the girl who secretly harbors a passion for Romeo & Juliet?" I shot back, knowing full well I got her there. She threw some gummi bears at me and made a lout shushing sound.

"Hey. Secret being the keyword." She scowled and then added. "Romeo & Juliet didn't have gangs that sang and danced."

All right, she had me there. I still loved the movie though.

My bowel of popcorn was half-empty and littered on my bed was a few empty packs of assorted candies. Sour gummi worms, peach slices, chocolate covered raisins, the works. I watched in amusement as the movie progressed to the point where Natalie Wood, floating on Cloud Nine, was working in the dress shop. The beginning notes of the most known and over-played song softly began, and I couldn't help but smile. No matter how many times it's played all over commercials or parodied in movies, it's still one of my top favorites. With sugar rushing through my system, I put the bowel aside on my bed with the rest of the candy carnage and bounced to my feet.

_"I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and bright." _My singing was slightly off-key and it wasn't the greatest, but I was in the heart of the moment. So sue me. _"And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight." _

I badly mimicked Natalie's graceful steps around the shop and continued to sing along. Not too loud because if Sleepy or Dopey ever found me doing such a dorky thing, I don't think I could ever live it down. I stepped up until I was just standing on my the tip-toes of my feet, the red polish peeking out from under my baggy bottoms. I imitated her little dance steps from when all you could see of Maria was her feet._ "I feel pretty, oh so pretty. That the city should give me its key. A committee should be organized to honor me!" _

In a giddy daze, I pranced, yes pranced, towards my closet. There was a cardboard box of things I was going to throw away when I was cleaning thing up around my room and out of my closet. In the box were a few 'princess-y' items that Brad got me for my birthday that year as a gag gift. I picked up the jewel tiara and placed it on the crown of my head as I wrapped the pink glittery boa around me. If Maria got to be Miss America in her song, hey, so could I. Besides, not that I'd ever admit out loud, but every girl deep down always wished to be a princess.

_"I feel dizzy, I feel sunny. I feel fizzy and funny and fine!" _I did a graceful little twirl and gestured my arms about me with the boa snaked around them. _"And so pretty, Miss America could just resign!" _

I was relaxed and I was on a sugar high, and you know what? I was having fun. Who cares if I looked like the biggest loser twirling and dancing around my room to song from West Side Story? Not me. Not right now, at least. I swayed back and forth to the music, shaking my hips along as well. My room swam around me as I threw myself into one of my dizzying spins that were supposed to be cute twirls. Again I pranced towards my full length mirror and gazed at myself. What a ridiculous sight. Here I was, my dark hair tied in braided pigtails and dressed in smoochie pajamas with a pink boa and tiara on my head. If someone had popped out of nowhere and took a swift surprising snapshot of me, I almost wouldn't have minded. Almost.

Still gazing at myself, I listened at the song got to the end and to my favorite part. It wasn't until I sang it that I realized what a coincidence the song was and why I was singing. I wasn't singing 'I Feel Pretty' because I was completely content even though I was grounded or because I was hyper from all the sweets I spoiled myself with. No, I was in such a good mood and singing the song for a completely different reason. A reason that was written so plainly in the music and words. I understood how Maria felt when she was singing it herself. She sung it the night after she and Tony pledged their love to each other.

_"I feel stunning and entrancing. Feel like running and dancing for joy." _I sang my heart out this time, a little bit louder. The widest and goofiest grin you could ever imagine had managed to find its way on my face. _"For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!" _

And I was loved by a boy. Well, a ghost. My heart doubled it speed just thinking about him. Jesse, my Jesse. The resident Carmel ghost that used to haunt my room. The ghost that I had fallen head over heels for. The first time we kissed, he was distant and avoided me a little afterwards. At the time, I thought it was because he thought it was mistake and he didn't feel the same way for me that I felt for him. I couldn't have been more wrong. I later found out that he avoided me because he felt that I needed to be someone who was living. He didn't want to deprive me of a normal life and he was so sweet for trying to do the right thing. But I told him then and there that he was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Then I kissed him.

Everything was perfect. I loved him with all my heart and Jesse loved me in return. Me. Suze Simon. Things just couldn't get more perfect than that. Just as I was beaming stupidly at myself in the mirror, I heard a very familiar voice that made my heart rate quadruple. It was one thing to think about him, but it was another to have him near you.

"Querida, what are you doing?" Jesse asked, clearly entertained. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

What am I doing? I'mfantasizing about you! What do you _think _I'm doing? Realization didn't hit me until I actually focused on my reflection again. Oh, yeah. I was doing my own little Suze version of 'I Feel Pretty'. My heart sank.

"How long were you standing there?" I evaded his question, instead wanting to know how much he'd seen.

"Long enough." Was his entertained reply.

Oh, God. Don't you just hate it when the world won't open up at your feet and swallow you whole? My face burned as red as the paint on my nails in mortification. I couldn't bear to turn around and face him. I just made myself look like a complete and total loser in front of him. He must think I'm a big geek or something. I just stood there stark still, gazing down on the floor. There was a few heartbeats of silence and I thought he left me to wallow in my embarrassment.

Until I felt a strong gentle hand on my shoulder. "Susannah, you're blushing."

Uh, yeah. I kind of noticed that. Thank you _so _much for pointing it out to me because I'm trying to hide it so you don't notice it too, but obviously you have.

"Susannah," Jesse's tone softened and he moved his hand to cup my chin, forcing me to look up at him, "you look lovely when you are red like that."

Lovely, huh? I can live with that. Maybe it's not so bad to blush in front of him although there's still the other matter of me being a dork.

His lips, the same lips that I wanted to press against, curved into a teasing smile. "Are you going to give me the silent treatment now, querida?"

"I like the song. West Side Story is a good movie." I said defensively and began babbling on. "'I Feel Pretty' is a perfectly good song and I don't care if the movie is old and cheesy, it's still my favorite. It's one of the best love stories ever. Maria and Tony should've been able to live happily ever after if everyone else would have just put away their differences and let bygones be bygones."

"Susannah."

"And I really don't see what Gina has against the movie. It's basically just a more modern version of Romeo & Juliet although only the guy dies. Poor Maria. All that heartbreak. Not just her one true love dies but so did her brother. You know at the rumble when Bernardo kills Riff and then Tony kills Bernardo. She still loves him even though Tony killed her own brother."

"Susannah."

But I just couldn't stop prattling on. It was like I was on auto-pilot and that if I talked long enough maybe Jesse would just forget about the little incident and it would never be mentioned again. I continued to jabber about the movie and howbadly the Jets treated Anita when she was trying to give an important message to Tony. After that, I moved on talking about the pros and cons of America just like in the movie.

But then I felt those magical lips press against mine and I shut up. All thoughts of humiliation and West Side Story flew out of my head as I sank into his arms, losing myself in the kiss. It was ecstasy and pure bliss and I never wanted it to end.I had to give him props though, he knew how to finally get me quiet. When he pulled away, the smile was still on there face and it had returned to mine.

"You do not have to feel embarrassed. You were actually very adorable singing that song." Jesse assured me and I felt better. Mortification vanished.

I innocently fluttered my lashes at him and tickled his face with my boa as I regained face. "What are you talking about, Jesse? I'm _always _adorable."

"Of course you are, Susannah." He agreed sincerelywithout a moment's hesitation. His eyes traveled to the television. "What are you watching?"

My eyes widened and I gave him an insulted look. "You've _never _seen West Side Story? You were around for 150 years and you never took the time to experience the genius of West Side Story?"

Chuckling, Jesse shook his head. My mind was made up. I was going to watch it. I dragged him towards my bed, pushing away all the clutter. I'd clean it up later. I had to cure a ghost of a very serious ailment although secretly I was also just looking for a reason to watch the movie all over again. "We are going to rewind this movie to the beginning and you are going to watch this movie and you're going to like it." I told him imperiously.

"Whatever you say, querida," He laughed again, mirth twinkling in his dark eyes. "as long as it's with you."

I pressed play as soon as I got it back to the beginning. Dropping myself down next to him, I leant against his shoulder and I felt his arm snake around me to hold me close. The opening credits and music began and I smiled. We must've really made a scene. To a normal person, I looked like a normal teenage girl resting against some kind of invisible wall. But to a person that could see, and I mean truly _see, _they would find the sight strange, but heartwarming at the same time. A girl in her pajamas and still with her boa and crown and her 18th century Spanish ghost of a boyfriend sitting together watching one of the biggest chick flicks in history.

At the moment, I knew just how good it felt to be loved by a pretty wonderful ghost.


End file.
